pretty_in_pinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella Man
Cinderella Man eminem Yeah, you know technicallyI'm not even really supposed to be here right nowSo fuck it, might as well make the most of it Amen(Yeah)Amen(Feels good)AmenAmen(Guess I'm lucky) Amen(Some of us don't get a second chance)Amen(But I ain't blowing this one)Amen(Nah, man)Amen(Shit, I feel like I can do anything now) Who can catch lightning in the bottle, set fire to waterCommin' out the nozzle on the fire hose, flyer than swattersCinderella man, Cinderella manCinderella man, Cinderella man Smash an hour glass, grab the sand, take his hands and cuff 'emSpin around to freeze the clock, take the hands of time and cuff 'emCinderella man, Cinderella manCinderella man, Cinderella man There's a storm comin' that the weather man couldn't predictI start the ball, prick, you better flee 'cause I get tickedIt's a rap, I was down, when I was down I was kickedI got up, I'm 'bout to punch ya to the ground, ya trick It's a trap, fuck my last CD, that shit's in my trashI be god damned if another rapper gets in my assI hit the gas and I spit every rap as if it's my lastYou can die in the blink of an eye So bat ya eyelashes, and keep winking and blowin' kisses'Cause your flirting with death, I'm destroying your livelihoodI ain't just hurting your rep, I catch a flow and get goin'No remorse, I'm showin', they slowin' for no one Knowin' there is nothing you can do about itZeroin' on the target like a marksman, the target is you, I shut ya lane downTook ya spot, parked in it too, watchin' it flow, lighter fluid, saliva what can ya do?Go get ya crew to hype ya up stand behind you like, woo That boy's hot enough to melt hell, burn Satan tooFry his ass, and put his asses back together with glueSee you can hate 'em, he don't blame you frankly he would tooThis game could I'll afford to lose him, how bout you? Now guess who who?Here's a clue, he came to a ball in a wife beater, lost his Nike shoeIt's in ya ass, he's in ya ass, he's all up in ya psyche, tooNow what's his name Cinderella man, Cinderella man, CinderellaCinderella man, Cinderella man If I had a time machine, I'm passin' yaCinderella man, Cinderella manCinderella man, Cinderella manMusic is my time machineCinderella man, Cinderella manCinderella man, Cinderella man Fuck catching lightnin', he struck it, screamed shut up and thunderedFlipped the world upside down and made it rain upwardCinderella man, Cinderella manCinderella man, Cinderella man Rewound the future to the present, paused it don't ask howFuck the past motherfucker, he's the shit right now he'sCinderella man, Cinderella manCinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, send the fellow Shady, dang cameTo wrap the game up in cellophane, raise hell from hell he cameBut didn't come to bore you with the Cinderella storyNor did he come to do the same, he can't afford to be A label in this day and age and at this stage of the gameMediocrity can no longer be allowed to fly, so say byeTo the O-H-I, to the new case of rockConsider it his last hurrah The coupe de grace, raise 'em high in the sky, keep 'em upTime to bring the place alive, thanks for being patientI will make no more mistakes, shit, my potatoes baked, homieThe veggies on my plate can fly, my filet is smoking weed Get back if the stakes are high, shit, I ain't even suppose to be here by the grace of GodThe skin on my teeth and the hair on my nuts, I skated byNow y'all are on thin ice with ankle weights, I'd hate to lieHow fuckin' irritated are you? How much in ya face am I? It ain't shit you could do but fear it, Proof us here in spirit and I'm the spittin' imageI'll mirror it when I stand near itYour pussy lyric, I couldn't hear itWho forms pyramids and raps circles around square lyrics? Who? Heres a clueHe came to the ball in his wifebeaterLost his Nike shoe, it's in ya ass, he's in ya assHe's all up in ya psyche, too Cinderella man, Cinderella man, CinderellaCinderella man, Cinderella man If I had a time machine, I'm passin' yaCinderella man, Cinderella manCinderella man, Cinderella manMusic is my time machine ahCinderella man, Cinderella manCinderella man, Cinderella man Category:Song Category:Rap